


The legacy of George Washington

by Emily_Sophie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Annabeth & Percy are bros, F/F, I swear I didn't plan this, M/M, Percy has Nightmares, but here we are, it somehow turned into an established relationship hurt/comfort thing, set in half blood hill, slightly different rules, the highschool au we need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Sophie/pseuds/Emily_Sophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up, dork." answered Annabeth and pushed her slightly. "You know nothing."<br/>Piper grinned. "I know some things."<br/>"Oh really?"<br/>"Yeah! Important things, just like when and where we are having history class for example."</p><p>aka the highschool pipabeth/ hurt comfort au we all need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The legacy of George Washington

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by this prompt: I was arguing with you in class bc you messed up the experiment and the professor kicked us out and now we're in the hallway still arguing. Mixed with this one: “Our teacher brought up a really sensitive subject to use as a ‘debate topic’ and we’re the only ones fighting for one side while the rest of the class is against us so we kinda paired up and wow I always thought u were kinda boring but you're really cute when you get all passionate about something.” + I fucking love Hamilton. 
> 
> btw. this is my very belated backup pjo santa present for: haides.co.vu, go follow her (it's her tumblr), she is amazing!

  


 

"Hey Annabeth! Wait for me!" shouted Percy loudly. She turned around and smiled, as they both hugged. "Hey how are you...?" She stopped as she felt something wet dripping down her spine. "Percy Jackson, did you jUST...?"  
  
He started laughing. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Blackjack sends his regards." She scowled. "I'm sorry let me take care of it." He touched her back again and she could feel it drying immediately.  
  
"So I guess you went for a morning swim then?"  
  
Percy nodded. "Yeah,  I couldn't resist. Look how blue the water is today. Plus I wasn't able to sleep again."  
  
"Let me guess, nightmares?" asked Annabeth.  
  
"Yup, as usual. And Chiron said he's not getting me on the list until I'm feeling better again."  
  
Annabeth patted his shoulder as they walked. "Have you considered asking the children of Morpheus for help? Maybe they have an idea how to fix... whatever is causing this mess?"  
  
Percy swallowed. "Do you... Do you really think they can do something against it? I... I'm not sure if that's a good idea." He paused. "What if they can't help me? What... I don't know, Annabeth. I really don't want to..." He stopped again.  
  
"But it doesn't hurt to try does it? I mean, it doesn't change anything if it doesn't... work out. But if it does? Wouldn't you like to acutally train again? To have to potential of actual missions instead of thIS?" She pointed towards the arena. "Percy, I know that you miss it and so do I, but Chiron is right. As shitty as it is, it's way past time to get proper training system for all of us."  
  
Percy sighed. "That doesn't mean I have to like it."  
  
Annabeth threw her arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. "Hey, this is not the end of the world. We can do this. Together."  
  
She smiled at him. "What about tonight? Piper said something about being friends with one of them? I could ask her to introduce us if you want? Provided that they are awake of course?"  
  
Percy stifled a laugh. "Yeah, why not. Let's do it. I mean what's the worst that can happen?"  
  
"Exactly." Annabeth tousled his hair as she let him go again. "Oh and by the way did you hear about Nico's newest idea? He's trying to convince Leo to build us a huge TV screen in the middle of the camp, so we can watch "The News" together."  
  
Percy grinned. "Let me guess, it's good for socializing?"  
  
Annabeth nodded. "How much do you want to bet, that he only wants to get Will into watching Gossip Girl with him?"  
  
Percy laughed. " 'm not gonna bet against you. But I'm pretty sure he's a huge Arrow fan too."  
  
"Nico? No wayy. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
They spend the rest of their walk catching up with newest talk and gossip that they had missed, joined by Thalia who had decided to pay the camp a visit after the more than necessary renovations.  
  
When they reached the new teaching area, they split up, each leaving to their  assigned classes. Annabeth was about to pull out her time table when she spotted Piper heading towards her.  
  
She smiled and walked towards her. "Let me guess, you still don't remember what class we have now?"  
  
Annabeth blushed and Piper laughed. "Every single time. Shouldn't you have remembered it by now? The semester is almost done and you still look it up."  
  
"Well, maybe I am busy?" retorted Annabeth and her whole expression turning pouty before she started grinning widely.  
  
Piper grinned back and said: "You sure about that? Or is our wise girl just not able to remember it?" She had reached Annabeth and together they started walking towards their class.  
  
Annabeth stuck out her tongue at Piper. "You are horrible, you know that? And since when did Percy tell you that" She let out a loud breath  and continued sarcastically "wonderful nickname. Oh and by the way. I would neeeeever do that. Can you imagine me. Nooo. How ridiculous."  
  
The other girl snorted. "Right, you and forgetting, very atypical."  
  
"Pffff. Honestly, I don't know who you are friends with but I do remember everything."  
  
Piper shook her head playfully. "Sure, aside from time tables, lunch time and where you placed your homework."  
  
"But honestly who needs that anyway? Isn't that what notebooks are for? And it's super boring so why should I remember it?"  
  
"Yeah because knowing the actual worth of coins during the centuries is so much more important. I mean who knows what you could use that for at some point?"  
  
"Shut up, dork." answered Annabeth and pushed her slightly. "You know nothing."  
  
Piper grinned. "I know some things."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah! Important things, just like when and where we are having history class for example."  
  
"Hey, I know where we have history. I built this place." protested Annabeth.  
  
"Doesn't help if you don't know when." singsonged Piper.  
  
"Well good thing I have you."  
  
"Oh absolutely, I mean what would you do without me?"  
  
"I don't know." Annabeth shrugged her shoulders and grinned. "But as long as I don't have to find out, it doesn't matter, does it?"  
  
Piper snorted. "Well, at least now I know what I can blackmail you with. No my dearest little Annabeth, you will not eat my cereal. Otherwise I'm not going to bring you to your lesson every morning. I would be careful my lady. Or there will be consequences."  
  
Both dissolved into a fit of laughter.  
  
"I swear to god, my nanny tried this once." said Piper. "It was the funniest thing ever. I was maybe about ten and my dad was about to leave for another filming in Hawaii. This was the fastest I got rid of a nanny ever in my entire life." They walked around a corner and she continued: "I took me exactly three days and she had been praised as the toughest nanny in the buisness. It was the most fun I had in a while and I'm pretty sure my dad is still proud of me, even though he would never admit it."  
  
Annabeth asked: "Do I want to know what you did to her? Or do I have to be afraid?"  
  
"Well, as long as you don't call me little lady, we should be fine" Piper grinned. "No, seriously it was so funny. Have you ever tried the hands in warm water at night thing? I even filled up her shampoo with body lotion and poured flour over all of her towels. She looked like a ghost that evening and we had guests over. It was hilarious."  
  
Annabeth started laughing again. "So you have always been a bad girl? I see..."  
  
"Of couse I have. Can't you see how baaad I am." Piper turned around and started making faces. "Sooooo bad."  
  
They both laughed and continued to tease each other until they reached the classroom. It was quite full already and they headed to their usual seats as Piper stumbled and nearly crashed into the desk before her. The boy besides her started laughing.  
  
"It's really nice to meet you too, Creighton."  
  
"Oh is the lovebird angry again? What a shame that you are sooo clumsy isn't it." He turned around to his friend, who highfived him. "Ohh what is the little princess angry now?" He grinned triumphantly and opened his mouth to add some more as suddenly his chair crashed under him and he sat on the floor in the midst of broken wood.  
  
Annabeth bowed down, smiled viciously and opened her hand. She held one single screw. Then she started whispered in his ear: "Oh ups, I'm soo sorry. Youu should really pay more attention to your surroundings. What a shame it would be if your 'friends' found out how alert you are. You wouldn't want them to know how much the "love bird" has made your head turn, would you?"    
  
"I, uhhh."  
  
"Oh don't bother. Just leave her alone okay? You are annoying enough by yourself, she really doesn't need your undivided attention. Just leave her alone." She rose again. "Unless you want us"  
  
"God no!"  
  
"Great, good that we're clear then."  
  
She stepped away and in that exact moment the door opened and their history teacher Mrs. Tesla came in.  
  
"Oh no Creighton, what has happened to your chair? Why can't you just sit still for five minutes? This is the second chair you broke this month. The next time you get a stone stool. This is literally... I..."  
She paused, seemingly outraged and it took a few seconds until she was able to continue.  
  
Creighton was about to rise, when she continued. "No, you are not going to get another chair from the janitor. I... I'm sorry today is really not my day but... N o. You are now going to hold your presentation and then you will be able to get a chair for yourself. But if you break it again you will sit on the floor, is that clear?"  
  
Creighton's nodded. "Yes, Madam."  
  
Mrs. Tesla nodded and asked. "What was your topic again?"  
  
"George Washington- The Father of our Nation. His legacy and his work during and after the revolution." said Creighton proud.  
  
"Okay, great. This might be an early start and a bit anticipatory but why not. Go ahead. I'm sure your classmates are eager to hear more about it."  
  
The class started laughing silently as Mrs. Tesla continued. "Please remember this presentation counts as half of your semester mark. Independet source studying and summarising will be an important part in your work outside of this camp, especially if you are fighting against less well known monsters and myths. But now I don't want to stall any longer. Creighton, it's your turn."  
  
**************  
  
"So in summary I think we can say, that George Washington has united our country and has build a strong foundation stone on which our country is built today. His fight against slavery and for peace have shaped our country and are still influencing us today." He paused.  
  
"Thank you for your attention. Are there any questions? Yes, love bird, what do you want to know?"  
  
Piper sighed loudly. "Can you please stop?!"  
  
Creighton grinned. "Why should I?"  
  
Mrs. Tesla cleared her throat. "Could we maybe go back to the question?"  
  
"Right of course. So 'Piper' what do you want to know?"  
  
Piper looked at Annabeth and rolled her eyes, before she started talking. "Well you said he fought for peace but what is about his fights against the tribes of native americans? Did he fight for peace there too?"  
  
"Well, even though these wars might not have been the entirely right decision they were still very necessary to provide stabiltity and safety for the people. These 'tribes' continually attacked the farmes and traders, which made a safe life there impossible. Washington provided safety and assurance for the population and therefore made it possible to colonize a big part of America." He smiled condescending.  
  
"Are there any other questions?"  
  
Annabeth raised her hand. "Well you said that he fought against racism, but he had a lot of slaves until his death. Isn't it strange that such a 'strong' opponent of slavery behaves like that? It's quite hypocritical isn't it. One the one hand he preached safety and freedom for all black men and on the other hand he still had around 390 of them. Even though he inherited only about 10 from his father?"  
  
"Yeah, well but he released them after his death didn't he? Maybe he just didn't want to lose his face in front of his colleguages?"  
  
Annabeth snorted. "By 'fighting' to end slavery and still having slaves. I highly doubt that."  
  
"Especially if you consider how harsh he prosecuted his escaped slaves. Does that sound like somebody who really believes into equality? I highly doubt that." added Piper.  
  
"Doesn't that rather sound like somebody who prefers his privileged life and doesn't want to give it up? I mean I heard he even had diabetes, because he ate too much sugar and sweets." continued Annabeth.  
  
Suddenly another student raised their hand. "Yeah, of course he was problematic but if you consider all of the good things he has done, doesn't that overrule the other things. I mean, look what he has done. He did build a strong nation! We are one of the most important countries in the world, who would have imagined that during these times. And at the end he as well worked together with a few tribes. He can't have impossibly been so horrible, if they decided to fight for him."  
  
"Sure, otherwise they would have died. That's always a nice choice to make." Piper sounded bitter. "And about 'all' the land he saved. Does the tatic of burned soil, really sound like saving land and fighting fair to you? They used the tribes, they used my people and let us destroy each other, while fighting their fights. Does that sound fair to you? You can preach whatever you want, but do you know how many of us died during these wars? They slaved us, took our land and you want us to be grateful for it? We are minorities and we are still surpressed and you want to tell me that George Washington was a hero?"  
  
She swallowed loudly, tears in eyes, her anger boiling inside of her. "You can preach how much you want, call him holy and whatever but you will never be able to discuss his faults away. I'm not going to say that he didn't do great things during the war against England but his behaviour towards black people, slaves and native americans was problematic at least!"  
  
"Oh buhuuuu. Is somebody angry there?" added Creighton and Piper whirled around.  
  
"Don't you dare you little piece of..."  
  
But Mrs. Tesla interrupted her. "Creighton, take a walk. Piper take a walk. We will reconvene after a brief break. Annabeth would you go with Piper? Creighton, we need to talk!"  
  
*********  
  
"Hey, come here." Annabeth and Piper had left the classroom towards a silent corner, Piper still visibly shaken up.  
  
"You did great in there! I am so proud of you. Come let me..." Annabeth didn't finish her sentence and hugged Piper tightly.  
  
"Don't let this asshole get to you. He is just an arrogant prick. You are valid. Your feelings are valid and your arguments were on point. It's always the same, as soon as they don't have any arguments anymore, they start turning nasty.  
  
Piper, please look at me.  
  
You did great.  
  
I am so proud of you."  
  
Piper lifted her head from Annabeth shoulder and looked at her.  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do, dumbass. You are amazing. You destroyed him within seconds and"  
  
But Piper interrupted her. "Yeah, but I started... I almost started crying, this is... Why do I always get so angry? I... This is so embarassing. Whenever I get into an argument I'm like 'this'! This is so ridicolus, I'm like a 5 years old, that doesn't get what they want."  
  
She paused searching for words. "I wished, I could stay calm. I feel so stupid. I... I don't know. It feels like I'm an idiot. I mean I'm not even able to argue without almost starting to cry, it's..."  
  
"But that's nothing bad. Piper, this is your heritage. You have all the right to be passionate and angry about this. They are erasing your culture and your past. I know it doesn't feel like this. I know but your emotions, your anger. That's a good thing. You are alive. You are fighting back. You are proving all them wrong. Please, don't let anybody tell you that you're not important. That your voice doesn't matter. Because it does. And it's making a difference.  
  
Do you remember, when we first met and we had no idea about anything? You educated us, all of us and we learned so much. And I know I will never be perfect, I will make mistakes and I don't and I will never fully understand what it means to live in a society build on your ancestors deaths, that constantly tells you, that you're wrong and unimportant but that doesn't mean that I won't fight with you. Yes I am white and yes I don't know anything but I am here and I will, may the gods help me, support you as far and as much as I can. I am here Pipes, I am listening and I will always be here for you. I promise.

 

I love you Piper, for forever and a day, will I be here for you."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Note: I am European and I don't know if what I wrote is okay or not. I hope I haven't offended anybody, please tell me if I got anything wrong! Please! (preferably at my tumblr: castiel-grant-stilinski, I'm not often logged into ao3). Most of my sources are wikipedia and some other sides but as I already said, I have a white priviledge and I know nothing, so please, make sure to educate me, I am more than happy to learn more about this.
> 
> Oh and Washington was of course not the only reason for the Indian Wars, but he played a crucial part at the beginning of it, so I decided to take some liberties and portray him as "THE" main figure behind it. (Again I don't know much about it sorry.) 
> 
> But nevertheless I hope you liked it!


End file.
